Skarain Feirand
: "You be ambitions, wanting to be able to control your life." : '—'' Drustai Skarain was a middle-aged Gilnean Worgen female. Born to a small family in Gilneas City she lived happily eight years to witness her mother die on childbirth and her father abandoning her on the streets. Living on trash, leftovers and small bugs didn't offer the young child much of nourishment. Driven by desperation and a growling stomach Skarain was quickly driven to thievery. The streets offered Skarain no true home. Doing anything to survive, from pickpocketing to burglary. As Physically weak she was not accepted to any street gang, seen as a burden. While life was not easy she had found a single friend, to share dreams with, thereby watching her fall from the roof and die while unable to do anything had a severe impact on Skarains psyche. She turned cold, rutherless and began a search for the strength she never had. Skarain found that strength in Stormwind, after she and the Gilneans were forced to leave their country. Skarain seduced a Warlock who had accidentally revealed being a magic-wielder, tricking him to teach her magic. She joining the Alliance forces half-a-year later, where she experimented her newfound abilities as she rained down fire and destruction on multiple warfronts. Again, fate turned against her, and she lost what little respect and friends she had gained as a failed spell caused heavy friendly fire, resulting to their deaths. Ashamed of her deed Skarain returned to Stormwind, finding work from a mercenary company. In her search for knowledge she accidentally created a conflict between a wing of the Ebon Blade and the mercenaries. Keeping her practice of Fel a secret from Drustai, who had been assigned for her teaching Skarain studied under the order a short time before the conflict between the Ebon order and the mercenaries turned to open hate. Skarain meet her former instructor several times afterwards, not all in a good way, being close to be strangulated to death as she got to know of Skarains corrupted craft with Fel. Life did continue and Skarain rose to the rank of a Lieutenant within the mercenaries. The next time their ways crossed Skarain opened to her, revealing everything from her dreams, crimes, sins and fears to Drustai on an emotional moment. She was made an offer. After a pilgrimmage to Shattrath the mercenaries were hired to protect Skarain left the organisation. With the assistance of the Draenei she sought redemption in the Light, destroying her demon and ending the soul-pact that bound her into it, thus ending her career as a Warlock. Since then Skarain has continued her studies of the Arcane arts as the apprentice of Archmage Drustai. ... Biography Childhood ... The Streets of Gilneas ... Gilnean Civil War ... The Curse ... The Shattering, Invasion of Gilneas ... The Dark Path of the Warlock ... Warfronts of Kalimdor ... Return to Stormwind, the Blades for Hire ... The Ebon Shroud, Ebon Conflict ... A Slap in the Face ... Lieutenant of the Blades ... An Offer, An Opportunity ... Shattrath Pilgrimmage ... Becoming an Apprentice ... The Masquerade ... Capture ... Forced Anethionean ''"According to the Scripture you are a Heretic, and thus must burn for your sins if you are unrepentant. The Soul is far less precious than the Human life, you see. And I'd just.. 'hate' for yours to be damned." — Helmfrid ... Arrest of the Chapter, Departure "Sir! The Chapter. They're under arrest." —Hephaestus ... Reunion and the Naga ... Shipwreck and the Mur'Gul ... Physical Appearance ... Personality and Traits ... Fear of Corruption Unlike the majority of Warlocks, Skarain feared corruption above anything, even Death. She feared that the corrupting - while it was power to them - would twist her being into something she did not wish to became. In her never-ending search of power she was very cautious, regardless of the source of magic, and she constantly searched for less corrupting methods of spellcasting. Her fear made her a very responsible magic wielder and she was often found lecturing younger, sometimes even elder Arcanists for their reckless practice of magic. Powers and Abilities Skarain was a talented magic-wielder and skilled thief. While initially talented she lacked proper education and instructions, learning shreds of knowledge here and there while relying on raw arcane talent and force of will. This begun to change as she entered apprenticeship under Archmage Drustai. '''Dagger Thrower: '''Small, easily hidden daggers were Skarains primary mean of defense during Gilnean years. Being weak physically she learned instead of wielding them at close range to throw them with accuracy. Often participating in dagger throwing contests in shady bars, although she rarely won, gave her experience that saved her life several times during the dangerous times. They were also useful when hunting the "local wildlife" for food, namely Rats. '''Thief: '''During more than twenty years of street-life in Gilneas Skarain had became an experienced Thief. Stealing for living Skarain was skilled user of picklocks, her nimble fingers finding their way with locks as commonfolks money purses. Constantly watching her steps she was able to sneak across rooms filled with sleeping people and empty their houses from valuables. Her ability to climb up the walls of buildings with ease, vanish to narrow passages and blending to the crowd made her very ellusive for the City Guards. The same skill proved to be extremely useful when she hid in the middle of Stormwind, being wanted for breaking Necromancer Drustai out of prison. '''Worgen: As a bearer of the Worgen curse Skarain was able to turn at will to a Worgen, a large wolf-like creature walking upright yet able to lope on all four to run. In this form all her physical abilities like strength, agility and speed were enhanced. In addition her senses like hearing, smell and eyesight were greatly improved. The form itself served as a weapon with its sharp claws and teeth and came to great use whenever she had to travel distances quickly or to escape, being able to outrun most opponents. Relationships Family ... Nelian Dimlight "I miss her..." — Skarain ... Sandahl ... Khaazrarum ... Cendia Leviene ... Reyleigh "I almost forced you to go on a date with me, you threatened my life a few times, but you did slowly open your heart again. It's had it's ups and downs....sometimes very very downs...more then once. But would I do it all again. In a heartbeat. Thought the rain you were my ray of sunlight. No matter how heavy the rain, you kept me up. However strong the wind, you gave me strength. I love you Skarain, my love." — Reyleigh Lexgrad Bleakwind/Barrow ... Irene "Blondie" Silversong "You're brave Skar.. I admire you" — Irene ... Drustai "people too willing to embrace sin, and too unwilling to acknowledge it... you stand out. Where others arrogantly venture into the dark abyss, you stood back at the threshold and realized there be lines that should not be crossed. You understand how to control yourself, and able to recognize when you have sinned. This be rare quality amongst your people. Amongst many non-draenei peoples, even." — Drustai ... Category:Females Category:Worgen Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Inscribers Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Females Category:Worgen Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Inscribers Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Gilneans Category:Thieves